Without
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Michael Monroe as done some horrible things 2 Sonny in the past.And she is tired of him always bringin her down and tellin her not 2 follow her dreams.When she gets called 2 be on SoRandom,shedoes just that.She stands up for herself in hope 4 the best.


Michael Monroe stood in front of the door in Wisconsin, not letting his wife and daughter pass by.

"Michael! We are leaving no matter what you think and do. It is all done now, and there is nothing you can do to stop us anymore! Just let us leave." Connie yelled.

"Do you really think I am going to just let you leave so easily? Leave your lives here in Wisconsin. To let Allison finally be happy with what she wants?" Michael broke into a hysterical laugh. "Well if that is what you two really believe then your stupid."

"Dad, you know how much I want this! Why cant you just open up your heart and let me leave without getting hurt? I thought being a father was to cheer your daughter up, and not tear them down when something comes along that they really want!" Sonny yelled. "I have let you tell me what I can and cannot do for too long, and now I am sicking tired of you telling me not to live my dreams. I am leaving with or without your permission and you cant do anything about it!"

Michael stared at his daughter, not even blinking. She looked down, but then quickly looked back up trying to send her father a message that she wasn't afraid of him anymore. That she wasn't going to let him tear her down anymore. That she wasn't going to let him not live her dreams.

"You think I am actually going to listen to you?" Michael asked. "Do you think I am scared that my daughter will hate me? Do you think I am scared if you never talk to me again? I am not like any other father Sonny. I thought you would have figured that out by now." He laughed evilly.

"I am not going to let you control my life anymore, Dad. I don't care what you do to me anymore, I am going to live my life to my fullest, complete every single one of my dreams. And I am going to have a hell of a time doing it!" Sonny yelled, pushing him aside. She caught him off guard. He moved an inch to the left, and she pulled her mother out of the door. He quickly moved his feet, and grabbed his daughters arm pulling her to the ground. She hit her head on the hard dirt ground. She felt her head quickly for bruises. Then got up. She stood as tall, and as big as she could to tell her father she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Oh how big of a lie she could actually tell.

"What was that, Sonny? Did you think you could actually escape with that little thought out plan? Are you really all that stupid?" He laughed more, staring her down again. She didn't flinch, she stood there, not taking in all his horribleness.

"Actually it wasn't thought out at all. I just dawned on it, and decided to give it a go. Something, I am guessing I got from you? Ohh yeah, it has to be because you are the stupid jerk, ass, Ect, that comes up with the stupidest plans at the stupidest times." Sonny plastered her face with a smirk. He threw her back to the ground. Connie took a step forward, from watching from the sidelines, but she stopped as Michael's gaze floated to her. When Connie stopped walking, he turned back to his daughter who was still on the ground. He picked her up, and set her back on the ground like nothing had ever happened.

"Now, you are going to go back into the house like none of this has ever happened. Unless, of course you want to get really hurt." He said, crossing his arms around his chest.

"I am not going back in the house. And you saw we are the stupid ones. I have spent my entire life getting hurt by you, I am able to get hurt again, then run away from you forever." Sonny yelled. She looked at him with more disgust then she had ever looked at anyone with before.

"Wow, I commend your strength, and what is it?" Michael questioned.

"Desire?" Sonny said.

"Yeah. I commend you strength, and desire. But you wont win. How many times have you won, and me win?" Michael asked, a smirk sneaking across his face.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Because after I leave, none of this will be a worry to me anymore. I wont have to worry about who of my friends will get hurt next. Because I will be gone. Gone!" Sonny yelled.

"You really think you are going to escape me? I commend you on that as well." He said, clapping his hands.

"I cant believe you. I cant believe that after everything I have been through with you, that you still will do anything in your power to tear me down!" Sonny yelled throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Like I have said before, I am not the real father you have always wanted. I am your worst enemy." He said. Just then like nothing had happened, three police men jumped out of the bushes, and wrestled Michael down. He screamed at Sonny like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey guys. I need to tell something to my father for the last time." Sonny said, walking towards the police car that was parked at the curb. "You thought you could win. You thought you would get away with tearing me down again. You thought you could get away with everything you have done to me in the past. You thought that you would keep me from following my dreams again. You thought I wasn't good at plan making. Well obviously you thought wrong. You thought I couldn't win. Well look at us now." The cop closed the door, and Sonny walked back to her mom. Connie put her arm around Sonny.

"That was very brave of you, you know that?" Connie asked. They were now in the taxi going to the airport.

"Yeah. I was so scared that I would get hurt again, but then I saw the police car parked a little ways away, and the policemen walking onto our lawn into the bushes, and a plan formulated. I went with the flow, and broke him down. It felt really good to finally win against him." Sonny smiled. "And now we are on our way to Hollywood. The land of dreams, failures, and all that other crap."

"You, my sweet deserve everything you are about to get." Connie said. "I mean with everything you have missed, that you have wanted to do so badly in your life that your father made you not do. You deserve this. You deserve everything." Connie pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Thanks mom." Sonny smiled.

"And you finally stood up to your dad, something I was never able to do. I am so proud of you for that. You have strength. Something I have never had. You are a blessing." Connie then kissed her daughters forehead.

Sonny nodded, as they entered the airport, just as there flight was called to board the plane. Connie smiled at her daughter, and grabbed her hand. She squeezed, as they stepped onto the steps of the airplane.

Sonny relaxed her muscles, ready to start her new life. New life without her dad. Without everything that he had done to her in the past. Without everything that he torn her apart about. Without everything to do with him! Starting a new and approved life. A better life. A greater life.

* * *

><p><strong>I got this idea from 'For The Love Of A Daughter' by Demi Lovato. This is the prequil (however you spell it) not the first chapter. And dont worry, i will put flashbacks and stuff about her 'past' . A lot of people i am sure dont like her father, and i dont even know if he was ever mentioned, so i just decided his name was Michael Monroe of course. But anyways, i hope you LOVE this story, and i tried my hardest to make my word dictionary expand a lot, and have my grammar and puncuation get better with this story. I am sorry for any mistakes, but i am happy with it, and i hope your happy with it too. Please read. And hope you like it. Please review!<strong>


End file.
